The Journey
by PokeX942
Summary: The Kanto Region, Pallet Town, three local boys, all recently ten and friends, are going to Professor Oak's laboratory to collect their starter Pokémon, trainer licences, Pokédexs, and Pokéballs, and begin their journeys through and beyond the Kanto region.
1. The Journey Begins

The Journey

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins:

The Kanto Region, Pallet Town, three local boys, all recently ten and friends, are going to Professor Oak's laboratory to collect their starter Pokémon, trainer licences, Pokédexs, and Pokéballs, and begin their journeys through and beyond the Kanto region. The three boys were all excited to receiving their first ever Pokémon from the professor, Nathan the most excited couldn't keep it in any longer and asked the others which starter Pokémon they would choose.

Verde responded, "Well I think I'll pick Bulbasaur since they're easy to raise and known for being quite docile."

"We've sure been talking about this for a while, huh?" Yuudai said giving a small smile. "I've given it a lot of thought, at first I wanted Charmander. But then I thought that the better option would be Squirtle considering everyone chooses Charmander." The boy shrugged looking over at Nathan. "Besides I want to be better than this guy."

"Well I'm choosing Charmander but not because everyone chooses him, but because I love fire types as a whole" said Nathan while returning a look to Yuudai. "Anyway it'd take a lot more than just type advantage for you to be better than me"

"Oh is that a challenge?" Yuudai questioned Nathan

Verde snickered as he was used to this kind of back and forth banter, he then asked, "Wouldn't you need your Pokémon first?"

"Uh right... come on let's hurry up!" Yuudai said as the lab came into view. The time their journey would start was fast approaching them. The three then burst into the lab laughing and Professor Oak greeted them "Hello their boys, have you decided on what Pokémon you will be choosing to begin your journey?"

All three boys turned to the professor and answered in unison "yes professor" the professor then smiled at the three boys and said "okay then, follow me this way"

The professor took them to a table at the end of the lab, upon the table was three Pokéballs that shimmered in the lab's lights. The professor then turned to the boys and asked with a smile "okay Which of you wants to choose their Pokémon first?"

Verde looked to the others not wanting to seem too eager or aggressive

"I'll go first." Yuudai said moving in front. He looked at the Pokéballs and smiled. "Just like my dad... I'll start with you Squirtle." He said under his breath. He picked up the Pokéball and let out the Squirtle. He picked it up and carried it in his arms. Nathan then stepped forward looking at the Pokéballs left in front of him, he picked up the Pokéball and said "I'll go with Charmander" the Charmander appeared in the air repeating its name before leaping into Nathan's arms. Nathan started smiling as he stepped back and looked at Verde "your turn"

Verde now slowly approached the final Pokéball that contained Bulbasaur somewhat nervous about being rejected by his Pokémon-to-be but after mustering up the confidence he needed, he grabbed the last Pokéball, opening it to reveal Bulbasaur which automatically jumped into his arms gleefully and hugged him. Verde now smiling turned to his friends saying, "It's finally time."

"okay trainers also on the table in front of you, you'll find five Pokéballs, your trainer licences and your Pokédexs" said professor oak gaining the attention of the young three trainers. "Make sure you all pick them up before leaving my lab okay?"

The young trainers all replied in unison again " yes professor"

"Jolly good, now do any of you wish to nickname your starter Pokémon?" asked professor oak only to be answered with a single voice, Verde's voice. "I would professor" the professor with a smile showed the young trainer how to nickname Pokémon using a feature of the Pokédex, Verde used this function to nickname his Bulbasaur Buddy.

While the professor was busy showing Verde some of the Pokédexs features, Yuudai looked at Nathan and smirked while Nathan did the same, it was clear they were both on the same page and both wanted to finish what was started before entering the lab.

"Squirtle! Water gun!" The blue turtle fired a torrent of water at the Charmander in front of it. The Charmander used its speed to dodge the attack.

Oak then sighed, "Not again."

Nathan jumped back to create distance for the Pokémon to battle, while jumping back he shouted "Charmander use scratch" the Charmander then fell from the air after dodging to land on Nathan's arm, he then ran along he's trainer's arm and leaped into the air flying towards Squirtle with claws ready to strike

Verde then joked, "You can tell he's practiced this in his room."

"Watch it Verde" Nathan said playfully

As Squirtle was struck with Charmander's claws Yuudai looked at Charmander's tail. "That's it... Squirtle! Aim for the tail water gun!"

As Squirtle aimed for the tail causing Charmander to get back. "Now Squirtle pin it down and use bite!" Squirtle then launched himself at Charmander to pin him to the ground and then started to bite him but as the Pokémon started biting the pinned down Charmander something seemed off. Almost as if Nathan had expected this. "Squirtle get back!" But it was too late...

"Charmander smoke screen"

"No!" "Not smoke screen!" shouted professor Oak as he started coughing.

A black smoke started to exit Charmander's mouth spreading around the area while also floating directly into the eyes of Squirtle forcing him off Charmander. While the blinded Squirtle tried to regain sight, Charmander had already gotten up and was eying up Squirtle.

"Quickly Charmander metal claw" the Charmander responded by hitting the Squirtle with a punch as hard as metal that launched Squirtle into the air. As Squirtle started to fall Charmander quickly rushed towards the Squirtle readying to attack, "Charmander use scratch" shouted Nathan as the falling Squirtle fell closer to the Charmander, the Charmander leaped to meet Squirtle in the air. "Squirtle use withdraw" shouted Yuudai as Charmander began to scratch at Squirtle, Squirtle retreated into his shell to defend against charmer's onslaught. "Quickly Charmander hit Squirtle to the ground with your tail" shouted Nathan, Charmander nodded and spun round in the air to hit Squirtle with his tail, the Squirtle plummeted down landing on its back. The turtle got up but soon after getting up it toppled over landing on its stomach knocked out. Yuudai called the Pokémon back. "Tch..."

Verde said to Yuudai, "Yuu, ya gotta get him to the Pokémon centre. Same to you Nathan."

"Charmander return you did well"

Nathan said while smiling, he then turned to Verde saying "don't worry I'll get him there straight away" Verde smiled and nodded when hearing this. Nathan then walked over to Yuudai with his arm and hand out stretched to give him a handshake and to congratulate him on a battle well fought.

Yuudai hesitated for a second but eventually took Nathan's hand and shook it. "You did well... come on the nearest Pokémon centre is in Viridian."

Verde then with visible shock on his face realised he'd forgotten his bag, and so he grabbed his Pokédexs, Pokéballs, and trainer licence running out of the building with Buddy at his side. Nathan now with his partner Charmander also headed home as his mother had some gifts for him and wanted to see what Pokémon he'd picked so like Verde he grabbed his Pokéballs, Pokédexs and trainer's license and started to leave the lab. Before leaving he turned around and thanked the professor for the Pokémon and apologized for any damage caused to the lab by the battle.

Yuudai was now left alone in the lab. He picked up his Pokémon licence, Pokéballs and Pokédex before heading out. "Thanks professor." He said before leaving closing the door behind him. He walked home to say goodbye to his mother. He picked up his bag, a blue sling on with a white Pokéball symbol on the front and left. He waited at the entrance to Route one for his friends to arrive. He took out Squirtle's Pokéball and sighed. "A Pokémon has only as much potential as it's trainer" he recited under his breath.

Verde rushed around his room looking for everything he needed ramming it in his bag as he goes with Buddy sat in the corner looking confused at his trainer. Verde now having found the last thing he needed closed his bag and left home shouting "See ya!" upstairs as he closed the door. Then he ran to the entrance of route 1 where he saw Yuudai waiting for the others, shouting "Hey Yuu!" Meanwhile at Nathan's house he arrived a huge grin on his face as his mother greeted him by hugging him.

"So Which one did you get?" Asked his mother, Nathan responded by throwing out Charmander's Pokéball and showing is mother the starter Pokémon. Nathan's mum started to smile as Charmander reminded her of Nathan's dad who collected fire type Pokémon, "He you go Nathan the gifts I got for you" said Nathan's mum as she handed him a box covered in wrapping paper.

Nathan sat down and opened the gifts to find a map of the region, six potions and a Pokéball. "I wanted you to have everything you needed for the start of your adventure" Nathan's mum said looking proud of her son, Nathan hugged his mum and thanked her for the gifts. He put the gifts in his red rucksack and headed for the entrance to route one while shouting back to his mum "goodbye" Nathan arrived at route one to see Yuudai and Verde waiting for him, Nathan showed his friends the gifts he was given and then gave four potions of the 6 he had to his friends making sure that each trainer had two potions each " here guys I wanted to give these to you" the three friends then looked at route one ahead of them, Nathan turned to his friends. "Let's get started"

"These will come in handy. Thanks Nath." Yuudai smiled at his friend. "Let's get moving. Viridian is just up this road. Yuudai began walking off through the grass leaving both Verde and Nathan to catch up with him.

"Yeah thanks Nathan." Verde said after turning to his friend

"you're welcome guys we all need them" Nathan joined Yuudai and Verde walking through the grassy terrain, everything was peaceful as the wind blew through the grass, flocks of Spearow and Pidgy flew across the sky all was calm until it leaped out of the grass. "Verde look out" shouted Nathan as a wild Rattata started attacking Verde. Buddy jumped to the defence of Verde using vine Whip on the rattata the wild rattata flew back and Verde commanded Buddy to use leech Seed which hit the rattata growing into vines all over it which then began to absorb energy from the wild Pokémon, the rattata then leaped towards buddy using tackle while still having its energy drained by leach seed. Rattata slammed into Buddy causing Buddy to slide back, but leech seed was draining Rattata's energy and was giving it to Buddy, with some new energy, buddy swiftly jumped back into the fight. "Retaliate with tackle" Verde commanded, Buddy nodded and charged towards the rattata and slammed into the wild Pokémon knocking it into the air and heavily weakened it.

"Buddy use vine whip and finish it off" shouted Verde, Buddy extended two vines and grabbed the wild Rattata and slammed it into the ground causing the wild Pokémon to faint. Verde smiled with a sense of pride about winning his first battle with Buddy, he turned to his friends and asked, "does anyone want to catch it?" Yuudai shook his head and said "Rattata's aren't really my thing", he turned to Nathan and said, "what about you flame boy?" Nathan gave Yuudai a sharp stare as he replied "I'm not after Rattata's either" all three trainers looked back to the fainted Rattata until Verde who felt sorry for harming the wild Pokémon announced "okay I guess I'll capture it, that way it wont get attacked while its vulnerable" Verde took a Pokéball and threw it at the fainted Pokémon in hopes of capturing it, the Pokéball hit the Pokémon and opened up collecting the rattata inside. The Pokéball rolled once, it rolled twice and finally it rolled a third time showing the capture had been successful. Verde's Pokédex activated and recorded the data of the newly caught Pokémon, "Rattata, the rat Pokémon, Rattata bites anything when it attacks its small, very quick and it is a common sight in many places" the Pokédex then asked Verde "would you like to nickname this Pokémon?" Verde selected yes and nicknamed the Rattata Buck. Both Nathan and Yuudai congratulated Verde on his capture and then all three trainers continued down route one heading towards viridian city. "Let's move quickly and get to viridian city before nightfall" Nathan said, the others nodded in agreement.


	2. Viridian City

Viridian City

Chapter 2

Viridian City

The three friends started to walk away from the spot where Verde caught his rattata called buck, they headed north following the signposts for viridian city. As they drew closer to the end of route 1, rooftops of city's buildings came into view.

"We're almost their guys" Nathan said pointing to the rooftops. Suddenly a flock of wild pidgy flew past the three trainers, one of the pidgy flew out of the flock and started attacking Nathan. Nathan quickly grabbed Charmander's Pokéball and sent him into battle shouting " Charmander, I choose you!" The Pokéball opened letting Charmander emerge ready for battle, Nathan grabbed his Pokédex to identify the wild Pokémon's type.

Pokédex: "Pidgy, the pidgin Pokémon, Pidgy are common sights in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Pidgy is a normal and flying type Pokémon"

"Charmander doesn't have any super effective moves to hit it with" Nathan exclaimed as the Pidgy circled Charmander in the air. Suddenly the Pidgy stopped circling and flew straight down and collided with Charmander knocking him into the air, the Pidgy still on the attack followed Charmander through the air and hit him into the ground with its wings. Charmander raised himself off the ground as the Pidgy circled round for another attack, the Pidgy flew down aiming to hit Charmander with its wings again.

"Charmander now use metal claw" Nathan ordered, Charmander nodded and then hardened his claws and struck the Pidgy just before its own attack could hit, Charmander's attack knocked Pidgy onto the ground hurting the Pidgy greatly. "Quickly Charmander, pin Pidgy to the ground so it can't escape!" Nathan shouted, Charmander ran towards where Pidgy had landed and pinned it to the ground "use metal claw again and then follow it up with ember" Nathan shouted. Charmander once again stuck Pidgy with after hardening his claws and then began to charge small fireballs in his mouth, once charged Charmander launched the fireballs from his mouth at close range to Pidgy scoring multiple direct hits. After Charmander used ember, the Pidgy fainted and Nathan took out an empty Pokéball and threw it at Pidgy. Pidgy disappeared into the Pokéball and the Pokéball then closed, it fell to the floor and rolled once, the Pokéball then rolled a second time all three trainers stared at the rolling Pokéball in anticipation, finally the Pokéball rolled a third time showing the capture was a success, Nathan walked to the Pokéball containing the newly caught Pidgy and picked it up. Nathan chose not to nickname the Pidgy when given the opportunity by the Pokédex, both Verde and Yuudai congratulated Nathan on his first capture as they started to walk towards the rooftops of Viridian city that were in the distance as the sky started growing darker.

Finally after hours of walking the three trainers had arrived at Veridian city after nightfall. All three trainers were blinded by the glowing light of the city's towering skyscrapers and street lights as they'd only ever been used to the small amount of light that came from the homes of pallet town. Once their eyes adjusted to the light from the city they focused on a red and white building that stood out from the grey buildings that made up the city, this building was the Pokémon centre.

"Hey guys that's the Pokémon centre, I remember professor oak telling me about it before you two started battling." Verde said looking towards the others. "What did he say about it Verde?" Nathan asked, Verde responded by explaining that the Pokémon centre was a place where trainers could get their Pokémon healed and that it was free. "I'm going to get Squirtle healed up, then we should try and get through the Veridian forest" Yuudai said as the three trainers walked towards the Pokémon centre. When they arrived the automatic doors opened to reveal a woman stood their smiling at them, this woman had pink hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white nurse's outfit that had bits of pink at the end of each arm. She also was wearing a white nurse's hat with a pink cross on the front of it, the three trainers walked into the Pokémon centre and were greeted by the nurse. "Hi, I'm nurse Joy it's nice to meet you, I run the Pokémon centre here in Veridian city" said nurse joy to Verde, Nathan and Yuudai. The three trainers all replied in unison "nice to meet you too, could you heal my Pokémon?" "Of course I can I just need you to pass me the Pokéballs" nurse Joy responded, the three trainers gave their Pokéballs to the nurse, so she could heal the Pokémon inside them, " excuse me is there anywhere we can stay the night?" Verde asked nurse Joy. "Yes we have some rooms you can stay in while we heal your Pokémon" replied nurse Joy, the three trainers thanked the nurse and went up to the rooms to rest until the morning.

Nathan woke up to the sound of Pidgy's and Spearow's as daylight started to shine into his room and the Pokémon centre, all was calm and peaceful until he heard a knock at his door. Nathan still in his pyjamas walked to the door and opened it to find Verde and Yuudai already dressed and Yuudai holding his fully healed Squirtle, Yuudai took his Pokémon and started to walk away from his friends while saying "Alright buddy boy and hothead let's get moving. Viridian forest is just down that way. I'm going to catch myself a Pikachu."

"You go ahead, I need to collect my healed Charmander and Pidgy plus I need to get changed" Nathan said, " and I want to talk to professor Oak and get my Pokémon before I leave Verde replied to Yuudai. "We'll meet you there" Nathan and Verde said in unison, Yuudai nodded and then left his friends to head for Veridian forest. Nathan closed the door and started getting changed while Verde walked over to the Centre PC to contact Professor Oak. Oak picked up saying "Why hello there Verde, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How are you?" Verde then responded "I'm good thanks, me and the others arrived in Viridian City and stayed the night. But that's not the only reason I called, you see a caught a Rattata that I named Buck and well I hadn't really intended to use this Pokémon for combat and instead caught him to keep him out of harm's way. Could you possibly care for him? At least for now." Oak then smiled and said "Yes, I'd happily care for any of your or your friends Pokémon as it all helps with my research anyway. Just call anytime you may want to add him back to your team." "Thanks Professor." Verde responded then proceeding to transport Buck's Pokéball to the Professor and hung up the call. Verde after leaving the Pokémon centre now proceeded to Viridian Forest while Nathan finally finished changing.

Meanwhile Yuudai had arrived and entered Veridian forest. As he searched around, he saw something yellow in a bush that was rustling. Yuudai called upon Squirtle shouting "come out Squirtle and use bite to drag it out into the open!" Squirtle jumped into the air and landed near the moving bush and then sank its teeth into the Pokémon dragging it out when it was finally revealed the Pokémon turned out to be a Weedle. "Stupid luck! Whatever I'll catch it anyway. Squirtle water gun!" yautia shouted. Squirtle obeyed and fired a torrent of water at the already weakened Weedle, Weedle tried to fire a poison sting to defend itself but Squirtle's water gun attack brushed away and then collided with Weedle. Yuudai threw a Pokéball at the Weedle, as the Ball trembled, Yuudai counted down in his head '3...2...1...' while the Pokéball rolled. Then the ball stopped moving showing that Weedle had been captured, Yuudai picked up the ball as his Pokédex activated. "Would you like to nickname your Pokémon?" Yuudai thought for a minute "No nickname. I doubt it'll be around long." Yuudai said as he began digging through the forest trying to find just one Pikachu. "Nathan, both Charmander and Pidgy are in perfect health" nurse joy said giving both Pokéballs back to Nathan. Nathan thanked the nurse and ran off towards viridian forest to join up with Verde and Yuudai.

Verde now proceeded to Viridian Forest where he immediately noticed a wide variety of Pokémon in the trees, bushes and roaming in the grass. Among these Pokémon he saw was a Caterpie that had crawled into view and so he called upon Buddy shouting "Now I choose you, use Tackle!" and so Buddy leapt out of the Pokéball moving swiftly toward the Caterpie striking it with a heavy blow knocking it into its back. The wild Caterpie got back up and charged towards Buddy using its own tackle attack, "Buddy, use vine whip!" shouted Verde as the Caterpie came within striking distance, Buddy nodded and then extended a pair of vines and continuously smacked the Caterpie until it was sent flying against a tree knocking it out. Verde now seeing the opportunity threw a Pokéball at the Pokémon with the Pokéball rocking 3 times and confirming the capture of the Caterpie, which Verde nicknamed Rorschach with the Pokédex feature. Nathan finally entered the forest and found both Verde and Yuudai holding Pokéballs and asked, "Hey guys, what Pokémon did you catch?"

"Hey Nathan, I caught a Caterpie." Verde responded.

"I got a Weedle. But I want to get a Pikachu before we leave." Yuudai said still digging through bushes.

" Do you what any help looking? Because I'm still looking for a Nidoran before I leave the area" Nathan asked. "Sure. That'd be a big help." Yuudai said still digging through the bushes for a single Pikachu. "Urgh! Why are these things so hard to find?" At that moment Yuudai's hand touched something it almost felt like a needle. "Another stupid Weedle." Yuudai uttered.


	3. Viridian Forest

Chapter 3

Viridian Forest

Nathan joined Yuudai in the hunt of Pickachu, both trainers started digging around in different bushes and grass patches to find it, a few hours past when finally Yuudai dug around in another bush almost slipping. He tried to maintain his balance by grabbing the nearest thing to him.

**Zap**

Yuudai fell to the floor paralysed as a Pikachu climbed onto Yuudai smiling. "Evil little creature..." was all that Yuudai could force out, his legs still twitching, and his hair stuck up from the shock.

"So you've finally found one" Nathan said laughing at the scene in front of him.

Yuudai got up and patted out his hair causing the static to leave. His hair fell back to normal as he gave a harsh glance at Nathan's comment "Weedle! Go!" He called out as the Weedle came out of its ball. "Poison sting!" Yuudai called for as the worm fired a poison bullet from the top of its head. The Pikachu dodged Weedle's attack by jumping over the poisoned projectile and then let out a powerful thunder shock attack. The attack was so strong that it rammed the Weedle into a tree due to the shockwave finishing it off. "Damn it! Weedle, return. Go Squirtle!" Yuudai shouted in anger, as Squirtle came out it looked to its trainer waiting for its command. "Pin it down and use bite on the neck!" The Squirtle nodded and ran towards the Pickachu and then jumped on it pinning Pikachu to the ground just as commanded. Squirtle then began biting down but was soon shocked by the Pikachu using its thunder shock attack. The attack heavily damaged Squirtle as he was weak against electric type attacks, Yuudai then dug through his bag trying to find the potion Nathan gave him earlier on at route one. "We can't fall here, right partner?" Yuudai said as he closed his eyes and smiled. Yuudai opened his eyes and used the potion on Squirtle healing some of the damage dealt by Pikachu's attack. "Squirtle use water gun to propel yourself into it! Then use bite on its tail!" Yuudai shouted, Squirtle obeying his trainer then fired water at a tree causing itself to race towards the Pikachu. As Squirtle approached the enemy gaining more speed as he went it tucked itself into its shell for protection and collided with the wild Pokémon. Pikachu fell to the ground from the heavy blow it had taken. Still able to fight the Pikachu tried to stand up, but before it had the chance Yuudai threw a Pokéball towards it.

A light flashed as Pikachu was encased in the Pokéball. 1...2...3 Yuudai counted in his head watching the rolls of the Pokéball until the ball became still. "We did it Squirtle!" Yuudai exclaimed as his Pokémon jumped into the air allowing the duo to give each other a high five. Yuudai went to collect his Pokéball. "Guess all we have to do now is find your Nidoran."

"Would you like to nickname this Pokémon?" The Pokédex asked. "Nicknaming? Still pointless." Yuudai uttered once more before putting the Pokédex in his jacket pocket.

As Yuudai went to pick up the Pokéball, a wild nidoran ran into view. "There is my Nidoran" Nathan said while looking at Yuudai. The nidoran ran to the Pokéball containing pickachu and started to play with it by kicking the Pokéball around as if it was a football. Yuudai went to pounce on the Nidoran. "Give that back you walking pin cushion!" Yuudai exclaimed. The Nidoran avoided Yuudai and ran towards Nathan's direction still holding Yuudai's ball.

"Pidgy, let's go!" Nathan shouted while sending out Pidgy from his Pokéball. Nidoran kicked Pikachu's Pokéball into a bush and then started running towards Pidgy using a tackle attack, "Pidgy use gust!" Nathan ordered as the Nidoran jumped into the air about to strike Pidgy. Pidgy obeying his trainer's order started flapping his wings much faster than usual creating a strong wind that blew Nidoran into a tree. As the Nidoran got back to his feet Nathan shouted another command "Pidgy use wing attack!"

Pidgy nodded and flew straight towards Nidoran picking up speed as he drew closer, just as Pidgy was about to strike the wild Nidoran unleashed two powerful kicks that knocked Pidgy out of the air. Then Nidoran charged towards the grounded Pidgy using tackle, he struck Pidgy with a powerful blow sending him into the air, Pidgy used this blow to steady himself in the air. "Pidgy use sand attack to blind Nidoran, then use wing attack!" Shouted Nathan, Pidgy nodded and started flapping his wings close to the ground to kick sand into Nidoran's eyes blinding him. Pidgy then used wings by flying towards the blinded Nidoran and striking it with his wings, the blow knocked Nidoran to the ground. Nathan used this opportunity to capture the wild Pokémon by throwing a Pokéball at the damaged Pokémon, a light flashed as Nidoran entered the Pokéball which fell to the ground and started rolling. Nathan started counting the rolls in his head 3...2...1..., finally it stopped rolling showing it had been captured. Nathan returned his Pidgy and walked over to the Pokéball while Yuudai still searched the bushes for his captured Pikachu. The Pokédex activated giving a description of Nidoran.

Pokédex: "Nidoran the horned Pokémon, stiffen their eyes when in danger and has powerful venom that's secreted from the horn, would you like to nickname your Pokémon?" Nathan selected no choosing to keep nidoran as its name.

Yuudai found Pikachu's Pokéball in the bushes and picked it up, he then walked over to Nathan who had picked up Nidoran's Pokéball and was smiling. Yuudai now holding Pikachu's Pokéball walked towards Nathan and smiled at his friend. "Hey thanks man." The boy put the ball in his bag. "We should be at pewter soon. But the question is, who's going to challenge Brock first?"

"You're welcome man" Nathan responded, Nathan then took a moment to think about Yuudai's question. "Well I think it should be either you or Verde seen as you two have type advantage against him" Nathan then responded while looking at Yuudai and Verde. "Well I went first with choosing the Pokémon..." Yuudai responded wit, Yuudai then looked over to Verde. "Hey buddy boy, you want to take they gym on first?" "I'm not sure. I don't really want to challenge him while Caterpie is as weak as it is" Verde responded, "I guess the only choice is to give it some battle experience. If you know what I mean." Yuudai smirked. How about we decide who fights brock when we arrive in Pewter city" Nathan said. All three trainers nodded in agreement as they continued their journey to Pewter city.


	4. Evolution

Evolution

Chapter 4

Evolution

The three trainers ventured towards Pewter city all thinking of the fairest way to choose who battles Brock the Pewter city gym leader. "Have you guys come with any ideas on how to fairly choose who versus Brock first yet?" Nathan asked, both Yuudai and Verde looked at Nathan and shuck their heads in response. "Oh well, just keep thinking until we have an idea" Nathan said.

"Right. But first... Weedle go!" Yuudai tossed a Pokéball in the air and a Weedle emerged and landed on the ground. It looked up at its trainer wondering what was going on. "Go ahead. Send out Caterpie." Yuudai said looking at Verde.

"Time to Train, Rorschach!" Shouted Verde whilst throwing Rorschach's Pokéball. Rorschach now bursting from its Pokéball and landing on the ground looking scared at its trainer. "It's a good idea to train your lower levelled Pokémon along the way though" Nathan said as he moved to the side getting ready to watch the battle that was about to begin.

"String shot!" Yuudai called out, Weedle then started spraying a sticky thread onto Caterpie. "Weedle poison sting!" Yuudai shouted. Weedle did as its trainer obeyed in succession but Rorschach rolled out the way as Verde called to Caterpie ordering it to dodge, Caterpie's movement caused the thread to break. "That worm sure is interesting... Don't let it escape, use bug bite!" Yuudai called out, Weedle wiggled over to Rorschach quickly and was readied itself to bite into Rorschach, Nathan stood on the side-lines cheering for both Verde and Yuudai as they battled it out.

"Rorschach Dodge!", Yelled Verde. Rorschach now rolled on its side and moved out of the trajectory of Weedle's attack. "Being passive gets you nowhere. Poison sting!" shouted Yuudai, the Weedle obeying then fired a poison needle aiming directly between the Caterpie's eyes.

"Come on Verde, you can't win without attacking" shouted Nathan as Yuudai pressed his attack further. "Oh I know." Verde muttered. "Now jump over it and use String Shot!" Verde shouted. And so Rorschach thrust itself into the air by bashing its tail onto the ground and jumped over the poison needle and Weedle at the same time. Caterpie then fired a string shot at Weedle that fully wrapped it in webbing.

The Weedle struggled and squirmed trying to escape from the webbing. The spike on Weedle's tail managed to break through the thread but nothing else did. "String shot above!" The Weedle fired a strong shot above using the momentum to swing itself into the Rorschach, taking the worm down to the ground. "Poison sting!" Weedle did as its master commanded firing a poison needle at close range at the pinned Pokémon. The poison sting struck Rorschach damaging and poisoning it in the process causing massive damage. "Return!" Verde called, returning Rorschach to its Pokéball. "There's no point in fainting the Pokémon when we can't heal them until pewter city". Verde said.

After Rorschach was called back the Weedle began glowing. It fired string in the air which fell back down on it. Eventually the thread hardened becoming a Kakuna. Yuudai's Pokédex began beeping. Yuudai pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket, the Pokédex spoke. "Registration complete. Kakuna, the cocoon Pokémon. Able to move only slightly. When endangered, it may stick out its stinger and poison its enemy." Yuudai returned the Pokémon not seeming completely satisfied. "Great, this thing probably won't even be able to battle meaning I just have Pikachu and Squirtle..." Yuudai placed the Pokédex and ball back in his bag. "You want to try and evolve Caterpie before we challenge Brock?" Yuudai said looking over towards Verde waiting for a response.

"Great fight guys and Yuudai congratulations on the evolution" Nathan said while smiling, "here use this" Nathan said giving his potion to Verde. "I've not needed to use mine and Rorschach needs healing if you're going to train and evolve him before we battle Brock".

"We can't really say how far we still have to go right now, and we've not travelled much. Plus I've got a few berries I can give him so thank you, but you keep it." Verde responded pushing the potion in Nathan's hand back towards him. "Okay then but the offer is there if you need the potion" Nathan said placing the potion back in his bag, Verde now let his injured Pokémon out of his Pokéball and fed him a Pecha Berry saying, "Here this should help with the poison." Verde's Caterpie looked happy as it ate the berry lifting the poison from him. "Shall we continue on to towards pewter city then guy's!" Nathan said looking over at Verde and Yuudai, "I mean we've barely travelled through the forest; we may end up having to camp out tonight" Nathan said waiting for a reply.

"Camping out? Did we even bring anything to sleep in?" Yuudai asked Nathan. " Its probably best we just get moving, we'll heal up and get back to training that worm" Yuudai continued to say while glancing at Verde. "I didn't bring any camping gear, all I brought was a couple of small blankets for if I got cold" Nathan replied, "what about you Verde?". "Well I've brought a sleeping bag because I've heard that viridian forest is pretty large" said Verde looking up from checking his bag.

"Well if we have to camp out, at least we can get a fire going with Charmander's ember, we'd just need firewood" Nathan pointed out. Yuudai looked at all the trees that surrounded him and said sarcastically " that won't be an issue will it now" his voice's tone turned serious, "But who knows what Pokémon we may find lurking out there, even with three of us there's no telling what could happen". The three boys looked at each other in silence until Nathan optimistically said, "Isn't that what a Pokémon journey is all about, the danger, the mystery, facing the unknown with nothing but you, your friends and your Pokémon beside you". Nathan's words started to lift both Verde's and Yuudai's spirits, "You know he's right, if we ever want to become stronger and better trainers then we can't just give up as soon as something goes against us. Plus completely different species of Pokémon appear at night compared to daytime so it's sometimes worth camping out" Verde said looking up to his friends confidently.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, I really want to find a Gastly and I hear they only appear at night to play tricks on unsuspecting travellers" Nathan said turning to Verde to find out if he was correct, Verde nodded to confirm the rumours Nathan had heard. Nathan then turned to face both of his friends " Is it okay if we camp out so that I can try to find a gastly and so we can get some rest so refreshed and ready to keep hiking through this forest and make it to pewter city?" Nathan asked waiting for the response of both Verde and Yuudai. Verde nodded in agreement, Nathan then turned to Yuudai waiting for his answer, "Fine… then I guess we should set up camp for the night" Yuudai responded.

As the sun started to set on the Kanto region, the trio sat around a make-shift campsite that they set up with a pile of twigs and foliage surrounded with a ring of pebbles in the centre of camp waiting to be lit and their sleeping bag and blankets spread out for then to sleep on and a knocked over tree used for seating. Nathan threw one of his Pokéballs up into the air, Charmander appeared and jumped into Nathan's arms and preceded to cuddle his trainer. "Hey there Charmander" Nathan said reciprocating the same affection that Charmander had shown, " Can you use ember on that pile of twigs and light our fire?" Nathan asked, Charmander jumped into the air slowly allowing flames to gather in its mouth, as the ember was forming Charmander locked onto its target and got ready to launch the attack. As Charmander began to fall from the air he launched the ember attack directly hitting the twigs and foliage in the centre of camp, lighting the fire while slowly falling back into Nathan's arms. Nathan and the others praised Charmander for lighting the campfire and Nathan placed Charmander next to him on the fallen tree they were sitting on. "gggrrrr" went the trio's stomachs simultaneously, "My mother packed me some sandwiches for the road. I didn't think that I'd need them as I thought I'd be in pewter city by now, guess she knows more than I thought…" Yuudai said offering a sandwich to each of his friends. "Thank you!" both Verde and Nathan exclaimed as they took a sandwich each and took a bite, Nathan tore a piece off and gave it to Charmander.

"So when we get to pewter city, we'll stock up on supplies, medicine and Pokéballs" Verde said before being interrupted by Yuudai shouting, "Then we go to the gym, kick Brock's ass and climb one more step up the ladder" Yuudai then took another bite from his sandwich. "Who said that you'd be able to beat Brock " Nathan said while laughing and tapping Yuudai's back , "Hell you couldn't beat me when you had the type advantage so how are going to beat a gym leader with the type advantage?" Nathan asked still laughing, both Verde and Yuudai started laughing too. As time passed the trio finished eating their sandwiches, took off their Pokémon belts and their rucksacks and prepared to go to bed, "Regardless of what you say Nathan, I'm going to sleep so that I'm in top shape to face Brock" Yuudai said, "Good night guys"

"Good night Yuudai" said Nathan.


	5. Arriving at Pewter City

Arriving at Pewter City

Chapter 5

Arriving at Pewter City

The next Morning

As dawn broke at the trio's campsite, everything was calm and peaceful. The silence only breaking due to the sound of twigs snapping as wild Rattata moved from bush to bush and flapping as flocks of Pidgy woke up and started to take flight. Softly the wind blew, blowing away the last feint bits of smoke coming from the burned-out twigs of the campfire. The smell and smoke made it way to a small fox-like Pokémon that was lurking in the trees, the Pokémon loved the smell and started to make its way to the camp while its trainer ran after it.

The peaceful and quiet dawn was broken by a loud snap and crashing noise as fell out of the trees and into Nathan's, Yuudai's and Verde's campsite.

Thud!

"Damn that hurt!" shouted the trainer that had fallen, waking up the trio. The trainer that had fallen into camp was a teenage girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a black t-shirt underneath an unzipped red jacket with black leggings and a pair of white boots. Inside her jacket pockets were two Pokéballs, after getting up she grabbed the fox-like Pokémon and held it in her arms. The three teenage boys who were disturbed had all got to their feet and were staring at the girl with confusing looks on their faces.

"Who the hell are you and what are doing in our camp!" Verde said as the young girl finally noticed the three boys looking at her, the young girl after turning red with embarrassment quickly bowed to show respect. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'm Jade and I fell out of a tree while chasing my Eevee that thought it'd be funny to run away from me…again" jade said tilting her head to the floor and letting out a sigh.

Yuudai scoffed. "A bad Pokémon makes for a lousy trainer. A Pokémon is as only good as it's trainer lets it be." The boy recited these words as they were learned off by heart by now. "Come on we don't have time for messing around with tree people. I have a gym battle to win." The brown-haired boy walked off leaving the other two behind. He soon came back once he realised, he left his bag which had his bag case inside. Picking these items up and putting them on placing the case inside his pocket he looked at the others. "Come on we gotta beat the queue of trainers. There's gonna be a whole bunch by now."

Yuudai seemed more hot-headed and rushed than usual. Something was on his mind and there was a definitive reason he wanted to do this battle as soon as possible. Click. His Pokéball opened and Squirtle appeared on his shoulder. Yuudai preferred Squirtle out in the open, by his side instead of being in its Pokéball. "What's up with you today?" Verde asked Yuudai who wasn't acting like himself, Yuudai looked at Verde. "It's nothing it doesn't matter. Just...stress" the boy said trying to make an excuse.

"Who do you think you are calling me tree people and a lousy trainer, especially when you literally just left your Pokémon behind!" Jade shouted at Yuudai, Verde and Nathan both stepped in to stop the two hot headed trainers from killing each other, Verde focused on Yuudai while Nathan focused on trying to calm down Jade "just calm down, we don't need any trouble".

"Get out of my way!" Jade shouted while pushing Nathan out the way which only angered Nathan and made Yuudai even more angry, "how about a double battle?" Verde suggested sensing the growing anger and hostility, "that way all three of you can let out your anger without hurting each other".

"I think that's a great idea" Nathan said while staring down Jade. "As much as I'd love to battle the tree person, we really should go battle Brock..." Yu realised that he wasn't going to win this argument and just nodded. "Fine. Let's battle, Pikachu stand by for battle!" As the words left Yuudai's mouth a ball was sent spinning. A flash of light busted from the ball as it slowly materialised into a yellow rodent. "This is your big debut, do me proud."

Nathan walked over to Yuudai and threw out a Pokéball "Charmander let's go", a fire like light appeared and slowly materialised into an orange lizard like creature. Jade just smiled with a smug like smile before calling out her two Pokémon "Squirtle, Eevee let's get it done!". Two Pokéballs got thrown into the air releasing a white light that turned into a small fox-like creature and bubbles that formed into a bipedal turtle.

Yuudai pulled out his Pokédex to examine the fox-like creature "Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve."

Yuudai took interest in this. This girl even had a Squirtle. "Interesting team you got. You ready Pikachu? Use thunder shock on her Squirtle!" With that the rodent leaped into the air with an intense battledore look. A bolt of lightning raced from the creature heading directly towards the tiny turtle.

Jade reacted quickly to Yuudai's commands and countered with her own. "Squirtle use withdraw to protect yourself and Eevee use quick attack on Pikachu!", jade's Squirtle withdrew into its shell to protect itself while Eevee used Squirtle's shell as a steppingstone to leap into the air to attack. Nathan joined in by commanding his Charmander to react "Charmander, protect Pikachu by using ember on the ground followed by tackle on Eevee!". Nathan's Charmander obeyed and quickly used ember on the ground allowing it to become airborne, Charmander followed it up by using tackle on Eevee scoring a direct hit knocking Eevee to the floor and allowing Pikachu to fire off its thunder shock.

The mouse's electric hit the shell of the turtle. Yuudai clenched his hand his teeth gritted into a smirk. "Follow it up with a quick attack on Squirtle !" The Pikachu came out of the electricity field moving at incredibly high speeds against the Squirtle, its body ramming into the turtles.

"Good now bite attack Squirtle!" Jade shouted while Pikachu finished its quick attack, "Make sure you keep hold of it, and Eevee use your quick attack on Pikachu!". Jade's Squirtle withdrew from its shell and bit Pikachu's tail holding it in place allowing Eevee to ram into pickachu with great force. "Quick Charmander, use metal claw on both Eevee and Squirtle to help pickachu escape then use smokescreen!" Nathan commanded reacting to save pickachu from any follow up attacks.

Yuudai's eyes widened as Pikachu was grasped by Squirtle's strong jaw. As Pikachu was rammed by Jade's Eevee the rodent was knocked down but still Squirtle held on tight. Charmander slashed the pair using metal claw and then smokescreen for the two to run back and get distance. "You saved me there. Let's wrap this up quick!" Yuudai punched the air. "Pikachu thunder shock maximum power!" With that the rodent sent a strong current of electricity flying towards Squirtle.

"Don't mention it Yuudai, and I was thinking the same thing" Nathan said looking at Yuudai "Charmander blind them with smokescreen to protect pickachu and then get in close at use ember on Eevee, full power!". Charmander obeyed locking on to Eevee and got ready to strike as to not blind itself, it used smokescreen blocking both Eevee, Squirtle and jade's view allowing Charmander to get in close and Pikachu to land a direct hit while being protected.

"Nice one Nath! Let's wrap this up! Pikachu, thunder shock!" Yuudai called as the yellow mouse obeyed, leaping into the air, is cheeks sparking before it surrounded itself in the electric current as a high voltage electricity attack was sent directed at the tiny turtle. "Don't let up Pikachu!"

After moving closer to Eevee and Squirtle, Nathan's Charmander obeyed his trainers' commands and started to gather flames in its mouth, allowing the flames and heat to rise to the point that stones started to melt. Finally Charmander let loose the full power ember attack on Eevee while Yuudai's pickachu continued to electrocute jade's Squirtle with thunder shock not letting up.

Yuudai looked over at Nathan with a smirk. "We're not doing half bad. In fact I'd say this is where the fight ends" Yuudai grinned as Pikachu's thunder shock died down as an electrocuted Squirtle fell to the floor. "Not bad, for a tree person." Yuudai taunted his opponent again. "Nathan, I'll leave the rest to you." Yuudai told Nathan as Pikachu ran back to standing in front of Yuudai in case he was needed. "Not bad for your first battle Pikachu." Yuudai complimented his Pokémon which was just brushed off by the yellow rat.

Charmander Finished using ember on Eevee and jumped back to Nathan waiting for his next command, Eevee slowly struggled to its feet due to the damage it had taken as Jade shouted, "Come on Eevee, please get up!". When Eevee finally got back to its feet its legs were shaking, struggling to stay up, "Eevee use tackle!" Jade shouted desperately. Eevee slowly started running towards Charmander, not being able to pick up speed due to the damage it had already taken, "Charmander end this with metal claw!" Nathan said while looking at the struggling Eevee. Charmander listened and raced towards the struggling Eevee as its claws became sliver and metallic, jade's Eevee despite struggling still ran towards Charmander getting ready to ram into Charmander using tackle. As the two Pokémon came within striking range, Charmander let Eevee ram into it allowing Charmander to strike Eevee at very close range with metal claw sending it flying into the air and crashing down to the ground knocking Eevee out.

Yuudai smirked as he watched the Eevee fall. "Guess we win. Not bad though. You're impressive." The boy complimented jade as if all hostility had vanished during the battle. "Thank you?" Jade said with a confused look on her face wondering if this nice teenage boy as really the same one that insulted her not too long ago, "You heading to Pewter City as well? You should come along." Yuudai said after looking at Nathan, he looked back to his opponent. "And...sorry" Yuudai said being barely audible. Nathan and jade also apologised. "Yeah, I'm heading to pewter city, so I'll tag along" Jade said. All three trainers returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and started to take down the makeshift campsite they had slept in the night before, once taken down Nathan, Yuudai and Verde now joined by jade all turned to the direction of Pewter city and started walking. "Come on let's go to Pewter."

As the group trailed through the forest the trees became thinner and thinner, a light could be seen at the edge. "I think that's the exit" Yuudai pointed out. As group came to the light the scenery changed from green grass and trees to a small dirt trail leading towards Pewter city's outskirts with buildings in the distance, two building could be seen with red and blue roofs from the dirt trail. "The red roof is the Pokémon centre and the blue roof is the Pokemart, they painted the roofs so trainers couldn't get lost" Jade said. As the group of young trainers entered the city, they looked around in awe, "This is a lot bigger than I expected..." Yuudai said as it was the first time he or Nathan and Verde had been in a big city, shaking it off Yuudai turned to Nathan. "Right let's get some supplies, then we'll take down Brock!" Yuudai said moving deeper into the city heading towards the Pokemart.

As they approached the blue roofed building jade started asking what supplies the trio were after, "we're after camping equipment, food for both us and Pokémon, Pokéballs, medicine for both Pokémon and us and lastly maybe a guide book to direct along each route between city's so we don't get lost." Nathan said, the group then entered the Pokemart to see aisle upon aisle of different items just waiting to be brought. A member of staff spotted the group and walked over to them with a smile "Hi, I'm Grant welcome to the Pokemart, can I help you today?

Yuudai examined the shelves some of these things were expensive. "Uh yeah we just need supplies, mainly food for us and our Pokémon, some potions and lastly we need a guide to help us." Yu turned to Nathan. "Let's get the Pokéballs after we kick Brock's ass." The clerk nodded and handed the items over. "Let's see that should bring the total up to..." Yuudai froze as the cogs in his head turned. He started counting on his fingers.

"5000 Pokedollars!" Exclaimed Nathan, "we're gonna have to pull our money together until we beat Brock" suggested Verde. "Nobody said being a trainer would be this expensive!" Yuudai scoffed "I'm glad that the Pokémon centre isn't this expensive" Yuudai said reaching into his pocket and pulling out what funds he had, both Verde and Nathan did the same with shocked looks on their faces handing their funds to Yuudai to buy the supplies.

"Now that you're done at the Pokemart if you want, I can take you to the Pewter city gym?" Jade said with a smile, Yuudai who was desperate to get to the gym and defeat the gym leader turned to face Jade "yes take me there now please" Yuudai demanded. Jade turned away from Yuudai and started to lead the way to the city's gym, "Excuse me Jade, but how do you know your way around Pewter city so well?" Verde asked with a puzzled look on his face. Jade looked over her shoulder towards Verde and responded with a smile on her face "I grew up here".

As they neared the gym, the trio was still asking Jade questions after finding out she grew up in the city. "If you live in the city, then why were you in the forest?" Yuudai asked, "I use the forest for training and for early morning walks as the forest is quite peaceful" Jade responded as the arrived at the doors of the Pewter city gym. "Oh we should decide who's going first, now shouldn't we?" Yuudai asked after turning towards Verde and Nathan, they took one look at each other before in unison saying, "you should go first". "Everyone knows how desperate you are to beat Brock so you should go first" Verde said as Nathan nodded in agreement, "okay then, I'll go first" Yuudai said opening the doors and walking into the pewter city gym.


End file.
